


a silver griffon

by DeCarabas



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: Kieran compares her box of jewelry to a dragon’s hoard, and Morrigan likes hearing that from him. Echoes of what once was, perhaps. But his love of shiny objects comes from her.





	a silver griffon

Kieran compares her box of jewelry to a dragon’s hoard, and Morrigan likes hearing that from him. Echoes of what once was, perhaps.

But his love of shiny objects comes from her, she thinks.

He goes through her collection and asks for the story of each piece, whether magical or simply beautiful. Picks out the rings of Dawn and Dusk for the feel of the protective enchantment, slides them onto his thumbs where they almost fit. He says the rings are glad to be together again. And he listens patiently to the tale of their forging, of old Tevinter and the friendship of the dwarves.

_But how did they come to_ you _, mother?_ he asks, speeding her along to the good part, the part with the Warden, her travels during the Blight. And if he has any lingering sense of attachment to the horde he’d raised, he’s shown no sign of it.

He always selects the silver griffon insignia from the box first, turns it over in his hands while he listens to her stories. The strap that had once buckled it in place over armor is far too large for him, but he seems content to simply hold it instead, to watch how the metal catches the light and reflects it back.

When at last she threads the insignia onto a leather cord and ties it around his neck, she thinks of how foolish this is, for a child she hopes to keep safely hidden in anonymity. The witch’s son wearing the Warden’s emblem around his throat. Like an announcement.

But she watches him study his reflection in her golden mirror, the one that wasn’t smashed, and she wants to give him something bright and beautiful and his.


End file.
